1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of portable electronic devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to modification of portable electronic devices through the use of device coverings.
2. Background Information
Mobile communications devices, such as cellular phones, wireless-enabled personal digital assistants (PDAs), and two-way pagers, have become very prevalent in many of regions of the world, such as the United States, Asia, and Europe. There are many different configurations of mobile communications devices depending on the application for use on the mobile communications device, current conditions surrounding the use of the mobile communications device or the personal preferences of the user using the mobile communications device.
The personal preference of the user of the mobile communications is one factor driving the different configurations of mobile communications devices. For example, with wireless-enabled PDAs some users prefer the use of a stylus to “hand write” information for entry into the wireless-enabled PDAs. In contrast, other users prefer that a wireless-enabled PDA contain a miniaturized QWERTY keyboard to facilitate the entry of data. Note that, at times, different users with different person preferences may share use of a mobile communications device.
Certain environmental conditions may effect the desired user of a mobile communications device. For example, a user may have a preference to use a mobile communications device with a keypad located below the display device. However, under particularly sunny conditions, the user may decide that having the keypad over the display, so that the shadow from the hand on the keypad blocks direct sunlight, is a more desirable configuration.
Mobile communications device may be loaded with a number of different applications. For example, a mobile communications device may be used in a configuration as a wireless mobile telephone. In such a case the most desirable input method is via a traditional numeric input keypad found on most wireless mobile telephones. At a second time, however, a mobile communications device may be used to record notes at a meeting attended by the user. In this usage mode, it is more desirable to have a traditional QWERTY keyboard for entering data.
Thus, various factors determine the method of interaction with today's mobile communications devices.